


The big ass tree

by Kermit_The_Memester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, For a Friend, M/M, Romance, Sorry if it's OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermit_The_Memester/pseuds/Kermit_The_Memester
Summary: Tsukishima was tired of everyone's shit especially now that someone had even called him out, luckily Kageyama is there to make him feel worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for my friend Amber on twitter she's lovely uwu

Taukishima stood silently under the tree as requested. He wondered if this was just a joke, just today he found a note in his locker telling him to meet here and it said if he doesn't come they were going to deck him.

Normally he didn't care about it, but yamaguchi convinced him to go saying this could be special. Looking at the letter in his hand, he felt like crumpling and throwing it away since not only was it cold, but he had waited for 10 minutes already.

Sighing while saying he'll kill whoever it was, he heard rushed footsteps. Turning around he couldn't help be rejoice sarcastically since it was Kageyama panting badly probably from running. With a bored facial expression he looked at him and said.

" Yeah if it isn't the King how can I help you "

Kageyama looked embarrassed and then yelled. 

" What are you doing here, I got a note telling me to come here... unless are you... "

Tsukishima widened his eyes and pointed at himself making his usual sarcastic face. He looked very amused and started to laugh. 

" I would never do that not in a million years "

Kageyama stared at the letter in his hand and stood next to him quietly. Tsukishima looked annoyed and told him to go find another fucking tree but Kageyama argued that someone told him to stay here and he should be the one that finds a new tree.

As usual they started to argue angrily which was basically Tsukishima looking amused and the other angry. Rolling his eyes, he turned to leave but Kageyama grabbed his hand quickly.

He was again surprised and looked back only to see Kageyama holding his hand.

" You can't just leave when you get a note from a girl "

He snorted and threw his hand off his hand, saying he will do whatever he wanted he turned and walked a bit. Suddenly he stopped halfway and came back next to him. 

" I thought- "

" Just keep quiet "

Kageyama was very surprised that he actually came back, with a rude expression on his face they both stood together in silence for some time. Kageyama tried his best but he couldn't help but blush a bit since he touched his hand. It was calloused but it seemed so warm and loving which was funny considering this was Tsukishima they were talking about.

Tsukishima wasn't that cheesy even in his inner thoughts but he also felt a bit giddy after he touched Kageyama's hand. Looking back at him and noticing his blush, he amusedly stared until he got bored and went back to looking at the park's decor. Together they waited under that tree for 2 people that they both would reject in a heartbeat, because they both couldn't help but think this was the happiest they both felt in a long time.


End file.
